Don't Underestimate Me
by ur-only-hope
Summary: Always make a good first impression. Randy Orton/OC one-shot


**Yeah, so... I don't have time to sit and write out an update until the week... I just finished studying for an exam tomorrow... and now I'm just bored lol SO I'ma edit and bring over a few of my favorite one-shots that I wrote on my Quizzilla accounts. I hope you guys will enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any WWE Superstars. Just the OC's**

Jamie zoomed down the streets on her motorcycle, racing towards Ryan's gym. She was meeting the guys for an afternoon work-out, and like always, she was running a tad late. But Jamie had a great excuse; she was busy buying tickets to this Sunday's WWE PPV. The guys couldn't possibly be upset with her when she told them what she was up to.

Jamie reached the parking lot of her cousin's gym and stopped her bike at her usually spot. Despite wearing a pink, flowly, summer dress, Jamie carefully hopped off her ride before taking off her helmet, letting her long locks fall on her shoulders. Jamie strapped her helmet on to her bike and untied her duffel bag from off the back. She swung it over her shoulder and made her way inside her gym.

Despite not being greeted by the usual front deck receptionist, Jamie made her way to the locker room area. But when she tried the door on the Women's locker room, it wouldn't budge. That was strange. Ryan never locked the doors inside the gym, even after closing. Shrugging the suspicion away, Jamie turned her heel and walked to the Men's locker room. Not like she hasn't done it before. Jamie has changed in the Men's locker room when the Women's room was filled with snotty ladies who only came to the gym to watch the guys. Jamie reached for the entrance door and to her surprise, that was locked too. Something is up.

Letting out a sigh, Jamie made her way out towards the main room of the gym where the wrestling ring was and where she usually met her guy friends. Once she pushed passed the double doors, Jamie stopped in her tracks and glanced shockingly at the sight of the room.

"Oh... my..."

Everything in the main room was a shade of hot pink with white accents. The wrestling ring, the work-out machines, the mats, the walls; everything! Jamie's bag slid off her shoulders, but she caught it in a fist. She didn't even notice the men that were occupying the equipment. Did they not notice that they were working out in a pink colored gym.

"Jamie!" Calvin, one of Jamie's best guy friends called out for her.

Jamie shook her head, shaking the shock out of her and looked over at the group of men that was standing near the ring. That's when she realized, it wasn't just her and her gym buddies there. No. Jamie gasped when she noticed Randy Orton, John Cena, John Morrison, R-Truth, Chris Jericho and many of her other favorite WWE Superstars standing around and talking to her friends. Jamie lost the ability to speak. She also lost her leg functions as she just stared at the professional athletes.

"Look, Jamie matches the ring," Greg joked and the mend broke out in chuckles.

The young lady let her star stuck fade and refocused on her friends. "What happened to the—"

"Jamie-Jam!"

Jamie closed her eyes and let out a sigh through her nose. That oh too familiar voice. Jamie put on a fake smile and turned around. "Silver!"

The chipped blond came up to Jamie and hugged her tight. Molly Silver. Ryan's oh so lovely girlfriend. Someone that Jamie cannot stand to be around for more than twenty minutes in one year. Jamie casually patted Silver on the back and the two women parted.

"It's been so long, Jamie!"

"Yeah..." _Not long enough._ "What are you doing in town? And where's Ryan?"

"You know how Ryan always wanted to expand the company. He's in L.A. for a meeting and left me in charge of this gym in town! Isn't that great?"

"He left you in charge?" _Of course he would. Ryan would give France to Silver if he could. _"And you made everything... pink?"

"Of course! The grey colors in the room was bringing everyone down. And look! You match!"

"Yeah, I realized that," Jamie sighed again. "And where's Alice, the receptionist? And why are the locker rooms locked?"

"Well, when Ryan told Alice that I'd be in charge, she didn't take it too well. And I don't know where the keys are for the other rooms in the gym. Ryan hasn't answer his phone."

Jamie heard snickering from the men behind her and she groaned. "Where am I suppose to change?"

"Hmm... I guess your car?"

"I took my bike, Silver."

"Oh, no worries. I've seen you wrestled in a skirt before! And look! You're favorite wrestlers are here!" Silver glee, pointing at the men and Jamie followed her direction. "Um, Ronny Ortz and Eric Boom!"

Jamie's friends started laughing and Jamie groaned, placing her hand on her forehead. "That's Randy Orton and Evan Bourne—you know what? Nevermind. Why don't you stay at the front desk, just in case someone needs you?"

"Good idea. Have a good work-out!"

Silver skipped her way out of the main room and Jamie shook her head.

_That girl has way too much energy._

"Jamie. Come, come," Travis waved Jamie over in a fake British accent. Jamie strolled over towards her friends who were anxious to show her off to the selected WWE Roster. "Guys, this is Jamie, the owners cousin and our star champ. Jamie, your favorite WWE Superstars."

Jamie lightly blushed as she introduced herself to the other men surrounding them.

"Jamie. Star champ, huh?" Randy questioned as he shook hands with the young lady.

"That's right," Greg butted in. "You're looking at the only female wrestler in the county who can take on any man."

"Almost any," Jamie corrected. "Only the middle weight division."

"Impressive," Randy smiled, slipping his hand away from hers.

"Your late, by the way,"Greg smiled.

"Sorry. I was actually buying tickets to the next PPV," Jamie grinned, pulling the tickets out of the front pockets of her bag. "I'm guessing that's why you guys are here? To prep for the show?"

"You got it, little lady," answered Triple H. "We heard this was the best gym in town."

"Didn't know it would be all pink..." stated MVP.

"Yeah... sorry about that. Ryan, my cousin, left his girlfriend in charge and she made it with her style..."

"At least the equipment works. That's all that matters," Cena chuckled.

"Yeah," came Jamie.

The men kind of scattered and Jamie stood there, not really sure what to do.

Randy glanced back over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"Um.. I would, but I'm not really dressed and the locker rooms are locked. Remember?"

"Oh, right."

"C'mon, Jamie. You've wrestled Mac and beaten him in a mini skirt before," Travis mentioned.

"I was in a room filled with close friends. I don't want my dress flying everywhere in front of strangers. Uh, no offence," Jamie blushed.

Randy let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "None taken. Here." Randy grabbed a towel from his bag and led her towards the corner. Randy dropped the towel and held it up so that no one could see her. "There. You have your own curtain." Jamie giggled looking up at Randy as he smiled down at her. Jamie raised an eyebrow and Randy scrunched his. "Oh, right. Sorry." Randy closed his eyes and Jamie shook her head.

"No peaking."

"Very tempting, but I won't."

Jamie felt herself blush again before moving her hands over Randy eyes. She made a ridiculous face in front of Randy, hearing a chuckles from the guys behind him, but she was sure that his eyes were definitely closed. She grabbed the hem of her sun dress and scrunched it up, pulling the cotton fabric over her head. Jamie slipped her feet out of her white, paced flats and put them to the side. She never really liked wearing tennis shoes or wrestling boots when she worked out near the ring unless she used the machines. Jamie dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of black shorts that hugged her curves and slipped on a red sports bra. Jamie pulled her hair into a pony tail and sighed happily when she finished.

"Are you decent?" Randy asked politely.

Jamie glanced up at him to see his eyes shut tightly. Jamie quickly ducked at the sides of the towel and began to walk over to the other men.

"Yes," she called back. Randy opened his eyes, hoping to see Jamie now dressed in her work-out gear, but to his surprise, he was staring at a wall. Randy quickly turned around and gasped when he was Jamie walk away in a little black pair of shorts and a cropped top. Jamie looked over her shoulder and smirked over at the Viper. "Coming?"

Randy dropped the towel and came running after Jamie to join the others.

The group spent a few hours messing around in the ring and the WWE Superstars found out why the others called Jamie the star champ.

Jamie was in the ring with Greg and he knew better than to hold out on her. Greg was a strong wrestler, using his strength and his power to dominate in matches. But Jamie used her backgrounds in gymnastics, ballet, high school wrestling and self defence to take Greg down. Jamie finally knocked Greg down and held him down.

"Pin," Jamie grinned as she looked down at Greg.

"Yeah, yeah... you got lucky."

"Twenty times in a row?" Travis teased from outside of the ring. Jamie got off of her friend and helped him to his feet. Greg gave her a congratulatory hug and kissed her forehead before leaving the squared circle. "Next!" Travis called out.

Jamie walked over to Calvin's corner as he got into the ring with Christian. Jamie giggled at the size difference of the two men and watched on. Randy appeared at her side and smiled.

"You did great in there. I didn't expect half the moves you did in there."

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Randy," Jamie smirked.

Randy let out a chuckle and replied, "No, I guess I shouldn't." Moments later, Calvin was pinned by Christian. "That was fast."

"Really, Cal? What happened?" Jamie called into the ring.

"Yeah... definitely need more practice," Calvin groaned as Christian helped him up.

Jamie shook her head and smiled. "I gotta head out guys. I gotta get ready for work."

"Your shift at the bar doesn't start for another two hours," came Travis.

"I'm tired. You wanna wear me out before I start my shift?" Jamie asked, slowly making her way over towards the corner where her bag was.

"Needa curtain call again?" Randy asked with a smirk.

Jamie smirked too and shook her head. "Nope."

Randy's eyes widen slightly as he watched the young lady strut towards the corner of the room. Jamie noticed Randy staring and she took her opportunity to bend over ever so slightly to retrieve her dress. She made it look like as if she was going to change right in front of the men, Jamie slipped her dress on over her head and let his flow down her body. Obviously, Jamie wasn't going to get her shower until she got home anyway. Jamie zipper her bag up and slowly walked towards the door, making sure she passed right next to Randy.

"You are such a tease," Randy growled in a low voice, making sure it was only Jamie who heard him.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Randy?"

Jamie gave him an innocent smile before leaving the room. Jamie checked on Silver to make sure she got everything under control. The men were starting to file out of the gym and Jamie made sure Silver had the keys to lock up the gym. Jamie noticed the men chatting with each other before leaving and she said her good-byes to her new WWE friends. She made her way over towards her bike and Randy couldn't help, but follow her with his eyes.

"So that's what she meant by bike," Morrison said as he glanced over where Randy was looking. "Damn, I thought she meant like bicycle," John laughed.

"Yeah... hey, you guys go on ahead to the hotel. I'ma take a little detour." Randy left his co-workers before they could respond and made his way towards Jamie. She looked up from after strapping her bag to the back and smiled. Randy smiled back and look at the ride. "Nice bike. Didn't expect a girl like you to be riding something this."

"Like I said before, Randy; you shouldn't underestimate me and you should expect the ordinary from me."

Randy chuckled, running his fingers along the side of the motorcycle. "What's the make."

"2009 VICTORY Cory Ness Jackpot. Custom made by Arien and Cory Ness."

"Nice," Randy grinned, looking over the beauty bike. "I'm kinda into bikes myself."

"You... wouldn't want to take it for a spin, would you?"

Randy locked eyes with Jamie who held up the keys and an extra helmet. Randy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to get ready for work?"

"Like Travis said... I have two hours."

Randy took that as an invitation and took the helmet and keys from Jamie's hand. He strapped his bag to the back along with hers and put the helmet on. Jamie put hers on and waited for Randy to get on as she got on behind him. Randy turned on the motorcycle and let it purr as he felt Jamie's hands held snug on his waist.

"You better hold on tight, baby."

Randy smoothly rode out of the parking lot and down the streets. As he reached the highway, he took off. Jamie snaked her arms around Randy as he gain speed, but she wasn't frighten. She let the summer breeze flow over them as the zoomed down the road.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked. She would thought that Randy would get lost driving around the county, but he seemed confident of his location.

"You'll see."

Jamie trusted him and let the wheels turned to their destination.

A few moments later, they arrived near the water front and Randy pulled into the parking area. He cut the engine and Jamie got off the back of the bike, pulled off her helmet and looked at her surroundings. Randy did the same and watched on as the waves splashed against the pier and the sun slowly set out into the ocean. Jamie leaned against the railing of the boardwalk and smiled, inhaling the ocean breeze. Randy stood next to her, looking down at the young lady and admiring her calmness.

"How did you know about this place? Not even half the town knows about this place."

"You shouldn't underestimate _me, _Jamie."

Jamie turned her head to look at the Legend Killer and he stole her lips for a tender, passionate kiss.

**This was for the lovely Jamie (: From what she told me, she enjoyed it lol hoped you did too!**


End file.
